1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an ultrasound system, and more particularly to an ultrasound system and method for forming an ultrasound image.
2. Background
An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional diagnostic images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
The probe of an ultrasound system generally includes transducers for transmitting and receiving broadband ultrasound signals. When the transducers are electrically stimulated, ultrasound signals are generated and transmitted to the object. Signals reflected from the object and delivered to the transducers, which may be referred to as ultrasound echo signals, are electrically transformed. By performing amplification and signal processing on the transformed electrical signals, ultrasound image data can be generated.
In particular, a number of ultrasound systems employ a curved linear probe to transmit and receive ultrasound signals. Since the curved linear probe transmits ultrasound signals in radial directions, it can obtain an ultrasound image in an area wider than the size of the probe. FIG. 1 shows a geometrical structure of scan lines for the respective transducers in a curved linear probe. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when the respective scan lines 21 are extended back to the rear of the transducers 12, there appears a point 30, through which all the scan lines pass (hereinafter referred to as a “common point”). Conversely, steering angles of the respective scan lines 21 can be determined once the location of the common point 30 is determined. As shown in FIG. 2, when the common point 30 moves, the steering angles of the respective scan lines 21 change. Thereafter, by constructing new scan lines 22 according to the newly determined steering angles, an ultrasound image having a wider view angle can be obtained.
However, in a conventional ultrasound system, gaps formed between the scan lines become greater as the common point moves for a wider view angle. This deteriorates the quality of the ultrasound image, and more particularly the quality of the object located around the center of the ultrasound image.